Total Drama Madness
by XMusicXIsLifeX
Summary: This was made before Total Drama World Tour The third season of Total Drama Island, yet it's mostley focused on the couple causing all the fun and drama at camp. Will this really be what is wanted, or will things twist even more?
1. the begining

**Hi! This is my first total drama story and if I you all like it then I will continue and I will make a fourth addition to the series. I'm also going to make a mash video of all the main characters and post it on so please review and enjoy.**

……

Gwen's P.O.V: Umm, Trent? You might want to read this.

It'd been almost a year since Owen won total drama action… again. And again he didn't take the money because Chris offered everybody that played a chance to win even more. But this time instead of a shark eating the money, one of the interns took off with it. Now there was a letter signed Chris and Chef at the bottom. Why was Chefs name on there? Because he made a bet with Chris to see who would win as usual.

"What is it?" Trent walked up behind me and peered over my shoulder. After T.D.A we made up and now we hang out every Friday. This Friday we decided to hang out at my house. Bad choice.

"It's from Chris. We have to do another season! I knew I should've gotten that lawyer! NO NO NO!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs and started getting teary eyed. "It tore us apart last season! I won't do it!"

"Calm down everything's gonna be ok. I hope. We'll just make sure we're on the same team." This sucks! "Come on, we have to be at camp by tomorrow and we're sticking together."

The next day at camp .

"Chris you creep!"

"Hey campers! What's with the frowns?"

I turned around to notice 13 more people other than me and Trent. They must have got the letter to. Oh no. Duncan and I we're really good friends but he always made Trent jealous. Guess he's on this season to. Courtney came walking behind him. She must be happy to be on the show this season.

"Ok don't answer me I'm used to it. Well, this season is called Total Drama MADNESS! We have um, decided that the team captains are Duncan and Courtney. The team names are the killer looks and the screaming skulls. This season will be very extreme tasks and challenges."

"Are you kidding me! No challenge to vote who's gonna be captain? Where's my lawyer when I need him!" Courtney continued babbling about her lawyer. Talk about boring!

"Duncan chooses first and then you all get situated."

Duncan's P.O.V: "The screaming skulls. Gwen." I glanced at everyone. This is gonna be a hard season if I don't choose right. "Don't take it personally princess, but I need the best players I can get!"

"Fine! Justin!" how could he choose that awful goth girl first! I'm so gonna make him jealous!

"Trent." What's her problem?

"Beth" he doesn't look jealous yet…

"Lashawna"

"D.J" why isn't he jealous!

"How about we choose two people at a time? I'm getting bored here people!" God! These campers are boring me to death

"Alright. Owen and Geoff." Let's see if the killer looks win now!

"What! Fine! Noah and Cody!" I'm gonna lose. I'm gonna lose bad!

"Heather and Izzy." Maybe that was a mistake.

"I guess that leaves me with Bridget and Lindsey. Fine come on.

Later .

"Hey what's up?" he looks really down. I wonder what happened.

"Huh? Oh, hey Gwen." Maybe I should tell her

"What's wrong? You don't look like juvenile Duncan!"

"Oh really?"

"What are you going to do?" he had such an evil look on his face.

Trent's P.O.V: "Hey Lashawna, have you seen Gwen?" It's been ten minutes. How long does it take to pee?

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she went across the bridge for something." Oh please tell me that boy isn't obsessed with her again!

"Thanks" I walked across the bridge down the stone path. "Where is sh-"I turned to see Gwen and Duncan talking. I turned away and then heard a scream. When I looked back Duncan was hovering over Gwen and they were laughing. I turned and walked away. They're just friends no need to make a big deal out of this. I'll just talk to her about it later…

end of chapter .

**Hope you all liked my first chapter! I'm already writing the second one. Please review if you want more and sorry about the clifee**


	2. the scene

**Hi everybody! This is my second chapter of total drama madness. I do NOT own any of the characters on this show teletoons owns them. Please enjoy my story. **

Chapter two .

Gwen's P.O.V: _I didn't realize what was happening until I felt a pair of lips on mine. The weird thing is, I didn't want to pull away the way my head was screaming for me to. The kiss got heavier and more amazing and then it was over_. "I have to go" _what was I thinking! I'm dating Trent how could I do that to him?! _

Duncan's P.O.V: "Gwen, wait. Gwen." _Wow. I just made out with my best friend. I thought we kind of had something last season. Dude, what am I gonna do?_ I walked back to camp hoping to find Gwen so we could talk about the – um – incident. _The kiss was so… Duncan! Snap out of it. You like Courtney remember! Or at least you thought that…_ "Lashawna! Have you seen Gwen?"

"You looking for her to? Trent just went down the path a few minutes ago looking for her. Well I think she just went into the girl's trailer."

"Oh no. Trent went down the path? Did he ever come back?" Stupid urges! This is gonna be bad if Trent saw anything!

"No not yet. Why? Is Gwen looking for him to?" What is Duncan up to now?

"I gotta go." Oh no! Gwen better be in there!

Trent's P.O.V: I lay on the grass not caring that I was getting muddy. _Did Gwen and Duncan really just kiss? Maybe I'm just really tired and it's just a bad dream. Or night mare._ _Gwen's too good for that… thing! So she's gonna break my heart again this season? _I got the guitar that was sitting beside me and started playing a random song. _Ok. I can play that game right back!_ I walked back to camp and pretend I didn't see anything. It was hard but I managed. I said hi to a few campers and even smiled at Duncan. _This is gonna be good._

Gwen's P.O.V: I grabbed Duncan's arm when he walked in the trailer and pulled him to the side. "Duncan you idiot! I'm dating Trent remember!" "about Trent, um, I think he saw our little "episode" out by the bridge"

"WHAT!" this could so not get any worst. "How are we suppose to find out if he did or not?"

"We don't mention any of it around him. And I need to tell you something." How do I tell her this without freaking her out? Either way, u have to tell her eventually.

"Wait." I need to tell him something to but… maybe now's not the time… "Somebody's coming! Hide!" Duncan slid underneath a bed. It just so happened to be my bed.

"Hey girl! Can I talk to you for a minute?" it was Lashawna. I hope she didn't see.

"Um sure." Uh oh. "Has Duncan been acting weird lately?"

"NO. I mean no why?" Nice job Gwen. Real smart. "Ok? I was just checking with you since you both are really good friends. Well see you later then."

"Ok Duncan. What did u want to say?" I was starting to get tired so we sat on the couch.

"Huh? Oh I forgot. Sorry." Now I was starting to get tired.

Duncan's P.O.V: I walked outside and down the stone path. I sat down and then fell asleep.

_**How did you all like that chapter? The next one will be longer and it will have a challenge I PrOmIsE! **_


	3. the first challenge!

**A/N: ****How are my favorite reviewers? I would like to thank a few people! ****Coolmaggie72 and Gwenfan4life. Thank you so much for being my first reviewers! Now: onto the challenge!**

******************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$*************

Gwen's P.O.V: "Hey campers! 2 a.m wake up call! SO GET UP!"

_2 a.m! Has Chris gone cr- oh yeah. It's only been a day and I'm sick of this place! _I got up, got dresses then slammed the trailer door as I walked out. It turns out Courtney was standing behind it. Hehehe! Then I remembered what happened last night.

**Confessional box!**

**Gwen: I admit that it was wrong to kiss Duncan last night and I shouldn't have! I don't even know why I did! It just…Came over me.**

**Duncan: Last night was weird. But she totally wants me! Sorry princess, but I'd rather have sunshine any day! **

**Trent: I already have Heather and Courtney in my alliance to get Duncan voted off. My plans working out well so far! GWEN WILL BE MINE!**

**Courtney: DUNCAN WILL BE MINE! (Sorry. I got some e-mail saying people wanted Courtney in so I added her! Although she and Trent are obsessed) **

"Ok campers! Today's challenge has to do with pairing. For the killer looks the teams are: D.j and Lindsey, Cody and Beth, Bridget and Noah, Courtney and Justin. Now for the screaming skulls: Trent and Lashawna, Geoff and Heather, Owen and Izzy. That leaves us with Gwen and Duncan. Here are your supplies. You are to bring back 3 pine cones, 2 golden balls witch chef and I were generous enough to set out. Oh, and you aren't allowed back on camp grounds for three days. Get going. Fine, won't listen? Oh Chef Hatchet!" all of a sudden there was a dust cloud and no campers. "Hahaha. I love this job!"

**Duncan's P.O.V: "**So..." I was trying to break the very long awkward silence. "I've needed to talk to you. About last night." I guess now is a better time then ever since we were handcuffed together.

Oh no. And we had such a nice silence going on! "Um, yeah what about it?" I really didn't wanna talk to Duncan about this now. But being handcuffed to the guy you're really starting to like has its disadvantages when you're trying to avoid him.

"I felt this...Connection. If that's what you would call it." We kept looking while we were talking. "Got a gold ball and a pine cone" I pulled my wrist to pick it up but I forgot about the handcuffs so I accidentally pulled Gwen with it. We landed inches apart from each other staring. After about 3 minutes I looked away and picked up the golden ball and the pine cone. "So anyway..." Damn! Forgot was I was gonna say!

**Back to Gwen's P.O.V! **Wow. That was a very intense moment! "We should make a camp. Hold on." I took out one of my earrings and unlocked the handcuffs. I needed some space and I need it soon. "I'm gonna get some wood and stuff to make a fire. U can make the shelter." Then I ran off... again.

(Gwen thinking to herself)

This challenge is three days! How am I supposed to sit in a small shelter with Duncan for three days!!! It sounded like he was going to ask me out earlier. And then that stupid awkward silence came... wait? Why do I care? I paused and thought for a while. I-I guess I really do like him. But what about Trent and Courtney?

2 hours later

**Duncan's P.O.V again!( this is very fun! You don't understand how bad I want this to be the real 3****rd**** series!)**

That should work. I stepped back to look at the shelter. In the corner of my eye I saw Gwen. "Did you get the fire wood sunshine? I already have the shelter put up." Then I heard a few sticks snapping and I saw a huge fury thing behind Gwen. "There's a bear behind you. Slowly walk this way." She looked at my face and realized I wasn't joking. She lost all color from her face and walked my way. I picked her up and ran while there was a ballistic bear running after us. About an hour or so we lost him but we were lost to. I noticed Gwen must have passed out so I lay her down on some grass while I rebuilt a new shelter. I put her in it, crawled in and fell asleep.

"Duncan..?" I must have past out after that bear started chasing us. I looked up to see Duncan sleeping and I was laying on him. He looked peaceful when he slept.

"Sunshine...don't leave..."

He was dreaming about me. I laid my head back down on Duncan's chest and slept with my arms wrapped around him.

**Courtney's P.O.V **

"Come on Justin! I'm tired and I want to get a few more hours of sleep!" he may be adorable but he's so hard headed!

"Fine. Let's sleep here in this soft, dry patch of grass" that didn't sound very manly!

**Gwen's P.O.V:**

I woke up the same way I went to sleep except this time Duncan was awake and playing with my hair.

"'Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" I twirled her hair around my finger watching her wake up.

"Hey. What happened to that bear last night." Now I remembered.

"You past out and I ran all the way out here in the middle of nowhere while carrying you. It wasn't hard at all." If I were god! "So what's my reward for saving you?"

I leaned up and kissed him. He seemed very, VERY shocked." I thought about it before I was almost mauled by a bear and, I think I should break up with Trent.

**Confession Box!**

**Gwen: I really like Duncan. And I have for a while even if I'm just realizing it.**

**Duncan: so, did she just ask me out? Told you she wanted me!**

"So does this mean your asking me out?" huh. This is a side of Gwen I havn't seen.


	4. the rules?

**A/N oh my god! I, the writer, can't wait to see what happens myself and I'm writing it! Wait... that doesn't make me sound very professional. Oh well! Please review and tell me what YOU think should happen. Or not. You know, whatever. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**************************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******************$$$$$$$$$

Where we left off...

"_So does this mean you're asking me out?"_

"Well to find out you'll have to catch me!" I ran as fast as I could some random direction and actually started laughing. To my surprise I was pinned to a tree.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Duncan said right before putting his lips to mine. "And I'm gonna take that as a yes"

He put his arm around my waist and we started walking and talking about what we were gonna tell everybody else. We had no idea what to do about Courtney and Trent. It made me feel bad but then again I wanted to laugh. All of a sudden there was a van that came driving behind us. Duncan looked back and held on tighter to waist as he jumped to the right of the moving van. "What the fu-" I got cut off by Chris. Why does he always ruin such perfect moments?

"Hey campers. I forgot to mention you can't come back to camp without your lady. If we get them we will take them to the kidnapper's hideout. If you don't get her back before the three days are over then you both lose the challenge therefore your team loses to. So now I'm gonna take Gwen to the hideout!"

**Duncan's P.O.V:**

"No you won't!" I put Gwen on my back and ran into a fog far off in the distance. When I looked back Chris and Chef were a little ways back.

"Duncan go to the van! We can "borrow" it and get out of here."

"Good idea sunshine." I ran back towards the van. Chris was dumb enough to leave the keys in the ignition. Doesn't he know he's dealing with a delinquent here? I put it in drive and almost hit chef. After 20minutes of driving I decided to stop. "So do you like the way I drive?" Gwen was holding on to the side of the passenger's seat with her nails dug into it.

"I would if we were being chased by Izzy or something! But thanks for saving me last night and from that creep. It was... sweet."

"No big deal. Chris is probably worst then a bear."

**Confessional box!**

**Gwen: I think it was a big deal. He saved me twice already.**

**Duncan: Chris if you're watching this, I'm serious. If you ever, I mean EVER, try to steal Gwen away from me I will have Izzy stalk you every night. Then I will haunt you in your sleep. **

"Chef, dude, do you know where we are?"

"Just because I was in the military doesn't me I know EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry dude! Are we cool?" (This is a guy you don't want to get mad at you!)

"Yeah. Whatever."


	5. WHAT!

**A/N: Hey People!!!! How do you like my fanfic? Well if you're reading it this far in you must like it. HELP WANTED! I need help fans! I need some ideas!!! Challenge ideas, couple ideas, prank ideas, hell, EVEN BAD IDEAS! Just help me out! Contact me at ****or comment me. And Vote On My Poll. It's the week end so expect at least two more updates. Now that I've wasted about a minute of your time I'll let you read the story!**

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()**

**Gwen's P.O.V: "We have two days left right?" I was getting a really good idea. We weren't very far from our town. Duncan, Harold, Lashawna, Trent, the she devil Courtney and I all live in the same town. **

"**Yeah. You have that evil grin on your face that I love. What are you thinking?" I had a feeling what she was thinking and I had to admit, I was getting turned on!**

"**We should go to the Paramore concert. I'm pretty sure it's at 8:00 tonight."**

"**YE- what? Oh yea sure. Sounds fun but you forgot one thing sunshine. We don't have any money." Damn! Oh well. A concert is better then being caught on camera having… never mind. **

"**Actually…" I held up Chris's wallet which held over 600 dollars. "What all should we do with it? The concert tickets are only 175. And we could go to the beach." There's so much to do but only two days to do it.**

"**And here I was thinking you were only beautiful and smart my devious girlfriend." I felt really relieved actually being able to call Gwen my girlfriend. I leant over and kissed her. "Well, are you ready for my wonderful driving?"**

"**Hold on." I gripped the sides of my seat after I buckled up. "Ok, ready." He hit the gas and we were soaring into the woods and onto the freeway. I past out about five minutes into the drive. I had a dream about me and Duncan. We were on the beach and I had a black bikini top with the word angel written in a heart with wings. The bottoms were also black and they had a belt. The same heart was also on the bottoms but it was on the back. Duncan had his black kapri-like swim shorts. He had his spike collar on and for some reason I was holding a black leash connected to his collar. I pulled him into me and we started kissing very passionately. Our kiss turned into a make-out session and then we ended up at prom. I was in a short, black, strapless dress that showed off my legs. I had black high heels with silvers straps. Duncan was actually wearing a tuxedo with a matching black tie. Neither one of us had changed our hair. I guess its just something we didn't think mattered. We were dancing, and I had to admit, Duncan was very good at slow dances. Then I was woke up to "were here. Wake up sunshine" I opened my eyes to see Duncan standing outside the passengers door unbuckling me and carrying me inside his house.**

"**I'm awake. Where are your parents?" I was beginning to question what we were REALLY doing here.**

"**They always go on vacation when I'm gone for a while. They're always afraid I'm gonna screw it up… like the time I hid in the trunk on their way to Kansas." I couldn't help but laughing. It sounded like he wanted to go down a yellow brick rode!**

"**Oh, you think something's funny?" I loved to hear her laugh. It made me laugh.**

"**Yes I do… yellow brick rode!" I started giggling and then we started playfully wrestling. "OK! I give! Now let me up!" I was pinned down but this time I couldn't escape.**

"**Sorry sunshine! Can't do that till you say I'm the best and smartest criminal you've ever met!"**

"**Fine. You're the best, smartest and sexiest criminal I've ever met!" oops. Did I add something?**

"**Ooh. I'm the sexiest huh? Now you have to give me a kiss and I'll maybe let you go."**

**I leaned in to kiss him. I really loved being around him. He was fun and he made me feel needed. "Ok criminal. Can I get up now? I'm starting to get hungry and I actually want some real food." **

"**Me to. Chef's "food" taste like crap. So what do you want to eat?" please be anything other then fruit!**

"**Junk food sounds like heaven right now. What about… McDonalds?" if I had actual food the previous weeks I wouldn't want such filth but since I've had chefs crap, McDonalds would taste amazing right now.**

"**Ok. I'm Driving."**

"**Actually I'd rather not be arrested so…" I snatched the keys from his pocket. "I'm driving!"**

"**Ok then. Let's see how you drive."**

**Duncan's P.O.V: Gwen and I were sitting in a booth eating. I had a Big Mac, large fries and a while she had the chicken tenders, medium fries and a . "And you said I drove bad."**

"**There was an old lady! Otherwise I would have kept going 80 in the 35 zone." When I said he was a bad driver, it was an understatement. A very big understatement. "It's almost six so do you think we should be getting to the concert?" **

"**She didn't have much years left anyway! And yea or we'll miss the first two songs if your driving." It was fun joking around with her. She didn't take it so seriously like Courtney. I could finally admit to everyone that I hate her. **

"**Ok then. Lets go, Romeo." I still have to come up with a good nickname for him…**

"**On the way, try to think of something cooler… like sexy. That's a good one." **

**Courtney's P.O.V: "TRENT! WHERE ARE YOU!" I was getting tired of yelling and dragging Justin along with me. I finally got so mad that I chewed through the handcuffs that were restraining me from running off without Justin. After I was free I took off looking for Trent. **

"**Courtney?" he yelled back sounding very confused. I ran towards his voice and started telling him about was Chris told me.**

"**Duncan…Gwen…stole…van…not…woods!" she was trying to hold back sobs while she said this. She finally let the tears come out and the explained what she meant to say. "Chris told me that Gwen and Duncan stole his van and aren't anywhere in the woods! He also told me that… that…"**

"**What did he tell you Courtney?!" Trent was becoming inpatient and angry. He knew what she was gonna say but he didn't want it to be true.**

"**GWEN AND DUNCAN ARE CHEATING ON US!!" more tears spilled from both of the betrayed strangers. **

**Lashawna which happened to be handcuffed to Trent overheard the whole conversation. Her phone luckily was charged and had 5 service bars. Gwen was bound to have service wherever she was so Lashawna sent her some texts and called her a few times. No answer. She was beginning to think that something bad happened. Like attacked in the woods bad.**

**Gwen's P.O.V: I was sitting on Duncan's shoulders to get a good view of the band. Paramore was singing their new song ignorance and it was amazing. When they were done singing the last song she got down and stretched her legs. "Wow. This is the coolest concert I have ever been to."**

"**It was awesome! The only bad thing is my shoulders hurt from holding you up there for twenty minutes." I started rubbing his shoulders "Down, to the left, down more, little more, little bit more." I looked down where he was instructing me.**

"**I don't think I'm gonna rub your butt out here in public." I took his hand and started leading him to the car, ready to go back to his house and have a few monsters. **

"**Wait, you won't rub it in public, you never said anything about at my house." **

"**Depends, how much beer is there?" **

"**You drink? For some reason that doesn't surprise me." **

_**One hour and six beers later at Duncan's house**_

"**OK! OK! Duncan it's your turn and I choose dare!"**

"**I dare you to give me that "rub" you wouldn't give me at the concert."**

"**You call that a dare? That's more like a good time for both of us."**

**Confessional booth**

**Gwen: we were wasted**

**End of confessional**

**I started rubbing his back and working my way down. I had to admit, he had a very nice butt. I would've thought that drunk or not.**

"**Ok. Well what do you wanna do now?" **

"**I have an Idea" Duncan grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his room. It was a pretty plain room. He had a few posters and a computer. He turned on his CD player and we listened to music for a while just relaxing on his bed. We started kissing then making out. The next thing I knew he had his hands up my shirt trying to unhook my bra. He gave me a look that was asking if it was ok. I unhooked it myself answering his question. After that the night was amazing. **

**Lashawna's P.O.V: if those two don't get back by tomorrow then Chris is gonna be sued big time. She was begging them to be late.**


	6. Back At Camp

**A/N: Hey fans! Glad to be back. Sorry for the long break but from now on I'll update after school on Wednesday or the weekend. Had a great break with my sisters and at Madi's house. I didn't really know what to do for this chapter because after two weeks without writing just makes my writers block worst.... ok onto my next chapter! **

**DuncanXGwenDuncanXGwenDuncanXGwen**

Gwen's POV:

I woke up in a room with a few band posters, a T.V, a C.D player going and I'm pretty sure it was Panic! At The Disco playing. I realized then that I had the worst headache ever and didn't remember a lot.

Duncan's POV:

"Hey... Do you remember what happened?" I had the headache of hell and couldn't remember a thing from after the concert and beer.

"No. Did we...?" she trailed off without making another sound.

"I think so." I was about to get up when I realized I didn't have any clothes on. I grabbed a towel and walked out of the room so Gwen and I could get dressed. When she walked out she was wearing my t-shirt and a pair of my shorts. "Comfy sunshine?"

"I would be if I didn't have this damn headache!"

"There's some aspirin in the bathroom. Open the mirror and it's on the third shelf. And we can go to your house later and get some clothes if you want."

"Thanks Duncan." She ran upstairs and disappeared.

**Gwen's P.O.V. **_two hours later_

"Oh my god!" I was laughing so hard I tried to calm down so he could understand my next words. "I can't believe you lost the cops three times!" I looked ahead and saw where we broke out of the woods yesterday. "Ok turn up here." I Held on to the seat as Duncan turned very sharply. A few minutes into the woods we saw Justin, Courtney, Leshawna and Trent talking.

"I'm gonna pull over. You Wanna hear what they're saying with me?" he looked at them to see if he could form any words they were saying.

"Yea lets go." I could've sworn I saw the word Duncan come out of Trent's mouth.

**Trent's P.O.V**

"I'm Gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. If he did ANYTHING to her, I'm gonna kill him!" sure maybe I was overreacting a bit but I loved Gwen. I always thought Duncan was hitting on her and I was right.

"Trent! Calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation. My girl Gwen wouldn't go off with Duncan." Leshawna wasn't screaming like Courtney but she was loud.

"Shut up! This is between me and Trent! We have to confront them. Let's head back to camp and tell Chris we're cutting this challenge short!" Courtney was always so bossy but I guess I was used to it. Whatever...

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"We have to get back to camp and get our-"I was cutoff by screaming and the sound of a chainsaw. I looked over to where the others were standing and saw chef and Chris with another van. Chef was carrying Courtney and Leshawna, Trent and Justin were running away. Justin was screaming like a girl. "Ummm, ok? Anyway, let's take the van and get to the camp. We have to get those keys before the others. (By the way, in Total Drama Madness, keys are like marshmallows or a gilded Chris.)

GwenXDuncanXGwenXDuncanXGwenXDuncanXGwenXDuncan

**Alright! This party isn't gonna be over in the next chapter. What's to come? Drama, drama and- oh hey look! More drama! Maybe this should be total drama drama... nah sounds a little weird. The reason this chapter is so short is because I didn't have any ideas. I made it up as I went along...oops! SO! I really need ideas! And the deadline is Saturday. The next chapter will be up then or maybe Sunday. PLEASE! I'm BEGGING YOU! I NEED IDEAS! And yours can help! Please review and give me and idea that doesn't involve killing Duncan or Gwen! **


	7. The end of the first Challenge!

**A/N Why hello there! I know, I know. You're all very disappointed in me for not updating any earlier. I keep straying away from my stories for some reason… God dang I'm so terrible. :'( So sorry everybody! **

**I said I was deleting this, yet here I am writing another chapter. *Sigh* I really need to make up my mind… On with the story!**

_**Gwen's POV:**_

Duncan drove us back to camp and once we were able to see it he stopped.

"Umm, Duncan? What're we gonna tell them?" I said, a tad disappointed in myself for being so thoughtless to the whole situation.

"Hmm… Good point sunshine… We'll tell them we were hiding from Chef and got lost lost in the woods." Duncan said, seeming proud of his excuse.

"Okay, well what about the van?" I said "Are we just leaving it here?"

"Hold on a second." Duncan said, climbing back into the van. All of a sudden he revved the engine and sped off. I saw him jump out of the van- while it was still going- and walk back my way. I gaped wide eyed at the bright light, huge explosion and rapid flames shoot a mile high. Well probably not a mile but… yeah, you get the point.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant but it was pretty awesome!" I high fived Duncan and after the little '_smack_' noise he laced his fingers through mine and kissed me. It was a pretty passionate kiss, one I'd learned he was very capable of. When he pulled away I smiled and said "I regret nothing that we've done ever since that night at the bridge."

"Neither do I. I really, really like you, so I'm gonna make Courtney understand that we're through. "

"Wait, you can't. She'll try killing me…" On the other hand I was pretty sure I could take her, but when she's in her 'superior rage' attitude nothing can really stop her. I was almost positive that's what would happen. "But it means a lot that you would do that for me."

"I'm still telling her. I refuse to ever let her hurt you. Ever." Duncan said. I looked into his eyes and saw determination, protectiveness and love. All for me… Once again he pulled me into a kiss, then we walked the rest of the way to camp, fingers laced through one anothers.

_**Duncan's POV:**_

As we arrived at camp we each grabbed a key and I pulled the pine cones and golden balls out of my pocket. I didn't even remember where i got 'em, but at this point it really didn't matter.. Izzy, Heather, Owen and Geoff on our team were already here. For Courtney's team Beth, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette and D.J we're here. I kinda wondered how the people that got caught ended up here anyway… Maybe their 'mate' rescued them.

Turns out that was a yes because even though Leshawna had been kidnapped by Chris, she and Trent came running. And behind them came the most annoying piece of garbage ever, Courtney. It's funny how a few days can change your opinion about someone completely.

Leshawna and Trent grabbed their keys while setting down their pine cones and golden balls, and with one key left I knew that garbage would be staying.

"DUNCAN! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

**There you go people! The next chapter in this wonderful story :P I may not be updating very soon… Sorry! But I know this is what you all have been waiting for, so here it is! Love you all **


	8. Cut off by a kiss

_**A/N: So here we are again, for another chapter of this invigorating story. I'm honestly amazed at myself, because over the course of a year I've become a pretty good writer. I think I've really improved… I want to get really detailed, but I'm afraid if I do, it'll end up altering the story too much… Decisions, decisions… Well tell me if you like this chapter better than the rest and if you think I should keep writing this way, or how I wrote the last chapter.**_

_**And so we continue…**_

_**Duncan's POV: **_

"_DUNCAN, I'M GOING TO MUDER YOU!"_

_The hell she will! Jesus, this bitch has been getting on my last nerve since before we ended Total Drama Action… It's now or never, and I'm definitely up for doing it now._

"Listen, Courtney, we need to ta-" And then I was cut off by the yells of the most annoying chick ever.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN COURTNEY ME! YOU KNOW I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE MAD AT YOU! I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE COMPLETELY OUTRAGED!" Courtney continued explaining how she had every reason to be whatever for a few minutes. I just let it go, waiting for all her anger to play out.

"Courtney! Calm down." That's not gonna be happening anytime soon. Especially after I tell her this, Duncan thought, a little smug. "I think we should see other people." Straight to the point. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad.

"Wh- what? Is this about you and creepy goth girl **slut** hooking up! I know all about that and I can't believe you'd do anything with her! We can work past this, even if it takes some time to get you sensible agai-" This time it was me cutting her off.

"We're done. I never want to be with you again. And if you ever call her a slut again, I'll make sure everybody knows who the real slut is. " She knew what I was talking about exactly…

***Duncan Confessional: Okay so it wasn't the best threat ever, but it's not like I could say I was gonna re-arrange her face! That would probably end up not so good with her lawyers and my parole officer… And by 'the real slut' I meant when I caught her making out with Justin as a bribe to vote Heather off. Oops, slip of the tongue ***_smirks at camera_*****

"FINE! But don't think this is the end Duncan! I will get my revenge! I wi-" And she was cut off for the second time today, but this time from Gwen.

"Save it, we don't wanna hear your ranting on how you're gonna try stealing my boyfriend back. He doesn't like you anymore, deal with it."

**Trent Confessional: B-b-boyfriend? I… I thought I was her boyfriend…**

**Courtney Confessional: BOYFRIEND! No way, I'M CALLING MY LAWYERS!**

**Leshawna Confessional: Boyfriend? ***_O.O_*****

**Lindsay Confessional: ***_Lindsay paints her nails_*** Ooooh, this is a pretty color! **

**Heather Confessional: Whoa… Did NOT see that coming. Too bad for poor Courtney. Perfect for me, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gwen Confessional: ***_Making-out with Duncan._*** Mmmm, wait a second. ***_Duncan punches camera and only static is seen_*****

**Gwen POV: **

I didn't realize what I'd said until after I said it. I momentarily looked toward Trent only to see him staring at me with hurt in his eyes. Suddenly the grass and dirt seemed like very appealing places to look, as long as they weren't around him.

Courtney then let out a blood-curdling scream and ran off somewhere. Unbeknownst to where, was my guess. I felt good… really good actually. I'd accomplished hurting my enemy and obtaining a wonderful boyfriend. Surprisingly, everything felt right in my life for once. Except for one thing…

I walked over to Trent, still not looking him in the eyes. "Um, I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say except that." I kept looking everywhere else but at him.

"Why Gwen? Why, after everything special we had, would you go out with him over me?" He sounded so sad and depressed. Then he turned to Duncan and all of that turned to rage. "You… I can't believe you'd go off and destroy a perfect relationship like the one we had! You bastard!" Trent then did something I'd never expect him to do. He punched Duncan.

**Duncan POV:**

"You really shouldn't have done that." I smiled and Trent looked shocked. Maybe he thought he actually hurt me. Oh, definitely not, but I was about to hurt him. I punched him ten times harder, first in the stomach to watch the wind get knocked out of him then the face. Next thing I knew, he was on the ground and everything was quiet.

"Ahem…" Chris cleared his throat in the background. "Well as chef escorts Trent to the medic tent, the killer looks are to appear at the key ceremony which is held on the dock of shame in ten minutes. Oh jeez, the kids bleeding… If any lawyers get involved I'm making sure they knew it was you!" Chris said looking at me.

"Gwen, wanna go for a walk?" I needed something to do to get my mind off of Elvis and talking to Gwen would most likely do it.

"Yeah, sure Duncan." She grabbed my hand and we went walking towards the Lake surrounding the island.

**Gwen's POV: (sorry I keep switching it a lot…)**

I looked over at the lake water. It was surprisingly clear. Glints of the sun reflected off the waves as they worked their way into the tide. It was all very surreal. I turned to Duncan who's piercing blue eyes were looking straight into mine. We stared at each other for a moment, letting every detail sink in. I then realized it was very quiet and decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, yeah, Courtney's a whore." We both started laughing at the sudden outburst. It wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind to say but it was something just as good.

"Mmhhhmm." He looked like he was struggling to think of something to say. "What would you say if I said that last night at my house was really fun, even though we were both pretty drunk?"

"I'd say I wish I could remember more." We both laughed a little. We were walking into the woods now, and the path we were walking was starting to thin out. I'm guessing that meant we were going to a part that was deeper and not many people knew about. Then the path stopped all together and we noticed a small clearing. I sat down and looked at all the different color flowers around the tall grass and trees.

"Well what if I said we could remember it now?" Duncan said, sitting down beside me.

"Wha-" And I was cut off by a kiss.

_**A/N The end of chapter eight! Awkward-ish, but does anybody think I should actually write… it happening? Or should I just keep this story on the T ratings?**_


	9. Fun & Interuptions

**A/N Well hello there fans! This story is taking on the M rating :P This is gonna be my first time writing one like this though so it's probably not going to sound the best -_-' Haha, well here we go.**

**Gwen's POV:**

"_This is how it should be_" I thought as Duncan laid me down and continued kissing me. His shirt was off before mine, but only by a few seconds in comparison. My bra came off pretty quickly too. He made a trail of kisses going across my jaw, down my neck, across my chest and down my stomach. Then he began tugging at my skirt. Before he could get it all the way off he looked up sharply towards the path we came. I then noticed I was breathing heavily and calmed myself.

"What?" I whispered, looking in the same direction as him.

"I heard a branch snap or something." He said. We both shot up and put on our clothes. We'd wanted it to be known that we were a couple, but we didn't want this kind of stuff to get out. That would just end up terrible considering it would go to the entire world. Stupid 'friggin cameras…

Our clothes definitely went on faster than taken off. We then walked casually down the path, only to run into a physco. She wasn't actually close enough to hear or see anything though.

"D- Duncan get out of my way! You too stupid goth girl!" Courtney said between sobs. I thought I was a tad cold hearted because I felt nothing for her. We both stepped aside and she continued running. After a few minutes we let go of the tension.

Duncan sighed. "Sorry." He said, looking just as disappointed as me. Turns out we both really wanted it. I could see it in his eyes and as for me? The wetness I felt proved it…

"S'okay. I'm sure we'll have other opportunities." I said and smiled at him. That seemed to perk up his mood a bit. He suddenly kissed me out of nowhere. Although it caught me by surprise, it didn't stop me from kissing back. After a while his hands were up my shirt and cupping my breasts. His fingers were then over my tit, rubbing, twisting and flicking them. A quick moan escaped my lips and he smiled. My hands were running through his mohawk as he continued. Then we heard another snap.

"Damn." We both cursed under our breath as we pulled apart.

"Guess we're just gonna have to wait." I said as Leshawna walked up. Don't get me wrong, she was my best-friend and all but this was **not** the time.

"Girl where you been! I've been lookin everywh-" Leshawna stopped and glanced at Duncan then me. I'm guessing she noticed the blush on my cheeks because she blushed too. "Um, did I interrupt somethin?"

I looked at Duncan. His eyes seemed to say I could tell her, just not now. "Um, no. What's up?" I said, trying to act cool about it. It was kinda hard, what with the teenage hormones ragging .

We all then walked back to camp and sat in the mess hall as Leshawna told some story about Trent waking up looking for me then slipping and falling off a cliff into water. It sounded more like something you'd see on a cartoon then actually happening. **(xD) **Of Course Duncan snickered at it, and I couldn't help but giggle a little myself.

"Hey, I'll catch you later. I've got some stuff to do." Duncan said, getting up and giving me a kiss goodbye. After he left Leshawna lowered her voice.

"Okay girl, so what happened! Why are you going out with Duncan now when you had Trent?" She didn't seem mad, she was just really curious.

"Because Duncan is…amazing. You can't tell me you didn't notice something between us ever since season one." I said.

"Oh of course I did! I just didn't think you'd ever be getting together. So what were you doin out in the woods?" She asked.

"Normal teenage stuff…" And that's what I said that seemed to give it away.

Leshawna got all wide-eyed. "Did you two… you know?" I turned red-ish.

"We didn't quite get that far." I smiled before speaking again. "Doesn't mean I didn't want to though…"

"Ohhh, girl! You definitely getting' yourself into somethin!" Leshawna gave me that 'I can just tell' look.

"I could tell that from that night at the bridge… I'm gonna go get ready for bed." I said, getting up and walking out of the mess hall to the trailers. I got into my black skull covered suitcase and pulled out a dark purple cami and some black super short-shorts. A note fell out of my bag and I opened it before changing.

_Gwen,_

_ Meet me in the clearing at 1:30. _

_**Duncan.**_

After reading that, I also pulled a lacy, dark red bra and the matching thong out of my bag too. I walked into the bathroom and changed, fixed my make-up and brushed my hair. When I got back to the trailers the clock said 12:45 so I just decided to head off toward the clearing. I wondered where the rest of the girls were, but I honestly didn't care that much. Them being gone just made getting out of the trailer easier.

When I arrived at the clearing Duncan was already there, and without a shirt on. He had a very nice six pack that I could see very clearly in the dark. I walked up to him.

"Hey Sweetheart," He said in a rough, yet flirty tone.

"Hey babe" I said in return. He then kissed me and the kiss got heavier. I pulled back for a moment. "You have a condom right?" I asked, hoping to whatever god there was that he said yes.

"Yep, stole it from Chris." He replied.

"Why the hell would he need condoms being the camp leader person?" I asked, very curious.

"'Dunno. Don't really care because that's between him and whoever." Duncan said then continued kissing me.

He lowered me to the ground and made another trail of kisses down to my stomach again. He pulled off my shorts and seemed to approve of my choice of panties before getting them off of me. He looked over me for a minute, seeming to take all of me in.

He came up to my ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful." Then kissed me. I pulled off his pants and boxers while he was kissing me. After, his mouth moved down to my breasts. He began suckling on my tit while rubbing the other. A few moans escaped my lips again today. He nibbled, twisted and tried almost anything to get a reaction out of me. I noticed his other hand moving down my body, feeling my curves and then going between my thighs. I moaned a little when he inserted two fingers into me, then a little longer and louder when he put in three. He moved them in and out, slowly, while moving his mouth down there too.

"I just need a taste" He said. I loved the way he said it, it got me hotter and made me want it so much more.

When he got that taste I just couldn't take it anymore and moaned his name as I climaxed.

After that he spread my legs apart more and aligned himself. He slowly inserted himself, causing us both to moan. He gradually got faster and harder until we both finally climaxed and he pulled out.

"Gwen!" He yelled at the same time as I said, "Ohh, Duncan, yes!"

We lay there a minute, then he kissed me and pulled me closer to him. He set an alarm on his clock for 4:30 so we would wake up and get back into the trailers without everybody thinking we were gone all night.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." Duncan said and kissed me one last time before falling asleep.

I smiled. "Goodnight."

**And so there ya go! That was a bit awkward to write, but -REALLY WIERD- fun too! Does it surprise anybody that I haven't had experience with this either? Haha, I'll be writing more tonight, so new chapter tomorrow. Well, it'll either be a new chapter for this or Highschool Has MANY Issues.**


	10. Mood Killer

**A/N Hey there :D I'm sleepy, but I can't sleep so I decided to write another chapter. The last one was easier to write then I thought. Haha, well… On with the story.**

Gwen's POV:

I woke up to the annoying little beeping of Duncan's watch. My eyes fluttered open to see the stars still up in the sky. After my eyes adjusted to the very dim light, I looked to my right and saw clothes scattered about, then to my left to see Duncan. He was slowly waking up and looking around to.

"Morning, sweetheart." He said after yawning.

"Morning, stud." I said, standing up and putting my clothes back on. After watching me put them on he did the same. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the head before we began our walk out of the woods.

"Stud, huh?" Duncan said, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "I like that."

It didn't take long to get back to the trailers, so we kissed once more and departed. I lied down in my bunk very quietly, careful not to wake anybody up. I looked at my phone to show it was four thirty. Figuring I'd only get about two more hours of sleep, I drifted quickly to my land of slumber.

_3 and ½ hours later…_

"WAKE UP CAMPERS! 8 AM WAKE UP CALL!" Chris called through his megaphone, right before putting the blow-horn to it.

"Fu-" I managed to get out before falling off the bunk and slamming myself against the floor. Courtney laughed and 'accidentally' stepped on my hair. Know me, it totally pissed me off. I 'accidentally' grabbed her ankle, making her trip going out the door. She fell face first on the dirt and I hurried up and locked the door before she could get back in. "What now bitch!" I said, laughing. She began pounding on the door, but everyone in the trailer ignored it.

Feeling like being different today, I pulled on grey skinny jeans, knee high converse and a white shirt that said 'I love my music' written in red across it. I took out a tube of blue lipstick and eyeliner, applied them both carefully and brushed my hair. Not wanting Courtney to notice me, I quietly unlocked the door and went out the window. I walked behind her and said, "What the hell are you banging on the door for when it's unlocked? Dumbass…" She got super pissed when she figured out she could turn the handle. Two for Gwen, zero for the bitch! She slammed the door after walking in and I started laughing extremely hard.

"I see this early morning wake up hasn't affected you much." Chris said a little disappointed.

"Hmm, I don't think anything could spoil my mood today. Not even one of your lame challenges." I said to him and he laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Lets just wait till all the campers get out here and we'll see." Chris said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

After waiting about ten minutes, all of the campers were waiting for Chris's torture of the day. Duncan had one arm around me, tracing his fingers up and down my back giving me good chills.

"Arighty then people, today we'll be pairing up people from opposite teams…" Chris said looking at me, then Duncan, then Courtney.

Shit… He was right, as much as it killed me to say, that blew my mood…

**Haha, a TWIST! Also a cliffe :P ** **Short chapter, I know, but I'm tired and I want to get a few hours of sleep. Please Review and tell me what you think/want to happen.**


End file.
